


And Venus was her name

by BrightBlueSkyler



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: But yall dont know who she is, Depressed Thomas, F/F, F/M, Fake Science, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, Lilian is cool, M/M, Memory Loss, Newt is a Dork, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Newt, POV, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Post-The Death Cure, Safe Haven, Safe Haven (Maze Runner), Teresa will not appear in the first few chapters, We Die Like Men, dont worry, ig you need to read, minaris, newt is cool, newt will get his memories back, newtmas - Freeform, some pov, thomas is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightBlueSkyler/pseuds/BrightBlueSkyler
Summary: After Newts "death", he gets picked up by Lilian: a girl who has created a village called Venus. She gets him there and makes him better. After that he doesn't remember anything except his name and another name: Tommy...who is he, and who is that girl Brenda that  just arrived in Venus and claims that she is from Safe Haven?
Relationships: Aris Jones/Minho (Maze Runner), Brenda (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Gally (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Gally/Rachel, Harriet/Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Jae Park/James Hamilton, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Teresa Agnes/Lilian Dalarosa, Teresa Agnes/Original Female Character(s), brenda/ Olivia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. 1. Lilian Dalarosa

I like to think that there are 3 types of people when it comes to working.

1\. Snakes. The ones who don’t care about the method.

These people will always have amazing results. It doesn’t matter what are they using, the results are good. Maybe if the method is a bit of cruel, they simply don’t care. If the results is good, then fine. Imagine WICKED, a perfect example of the snakes. Yeah, murdering people for the greatly good, is not perfect, but at the very end, they had the cure. Or if you’re familiar to the Harry Potter universe, you know that Grindewald was also a snake. He killed people for stuff that he thought was good. Or Teresa, she didn’t like watching Minho suffering, but she knew that otherwise, there wouldn’t be a cure.

2\. Admetes. The ones who like to work fast and simple.  
I call them Admetes, because, if you read a little bit of Greek mythology, you know that Admete was the daughter of Eurystheus. She wanted to have the Hippolyte’s weapon (Hippolyte was the queen of the amazons), she didn’t do a lot for it to have it. She simply asks her father if Heracles can go and get it for her. He did and soon, she had the weapon. Why Admetes, you may ask. Well, it isn’t because they are lazy or spoiled, they just do what’s the fastest and the simplest. They care about the results, but not really much. You know, like my brother, studying for a good grade, he studies, of course, but if he knows he is going to get a seven, he stops studying. He has a point though, why make everything perfect, if it works, its fine.

3\. Machines. They will work their asses of to get it perfectly done.

Yeah, it takes them a lot of time to do something. Yeah, they don’t make everything cheap. Yeah, they aren’t the best when it comes to quantity. The method seems a little bit of weird. But…the results will be spectacular. And when I mean spectacular, I mean shucking spectacular. They will work so much that they will have black holes under their eyes. They will do it so perfect, that you can’t even speak about them bad. Only maybe it will cost them a lot of time. They’re not snakes though. They will find different ways to do something, even if it will cost them a million dollars and a million of hours.

Lilian Dalarosa was a machine. She was the most machinest machine you could ever imagine.  
But who is Lilian exactly?  
Lilian Dalarosa had long, black, silky hair. She had black and very thick eyebrows and long eyelashes. Under her eyelashes she had light green eyes that always had that mysterious look. She had a thin, but a long nose and small lips. Her skin was a little bit of tanned and swarthy, and covered with so much freckles, you can’t even imagine.  
Lilian isn’t blind, she is fully aware of how she looks, although, she doesn’t know her ethnicity. Lilian assumes she is mixed. Maybe Arabic or from Israel? It doesn’t matter, Lilian is a goddamn leader and she knows that.

Lilian was found by Jorge in a bin, he also found two other girls, who Lilian remembered. Brenda and Olivia. Brenda always had a buzz cut and a really beautiful face. She was spontaneous and loyal. Olivia was different, but not any less of a friend to Lilian. Olivia had short red her and blue-icy eyes. Like Brenda, she was loyal and brave. Lilian remembered Olivia’s clumsiness. She was loud and would always break everything. But at the age of nine, Lilian was taken by WICKED. Not like they knew about her, Lilian was on a mission with Kiril (her old, now dead, friend). Kiril was twenty-four and they had just discovered a lake in the mountains. That was pretty rare, considering the fact that the whole earth was burned. They wanted to take a look at the lake and see if it was drinkable. On their mission they were caught by WICKED. Kiril was killed in front of Lilian’s eyes. She saw the knife hit his chest, she saw him falling and she saw him dying. Lilian was taken by WICKED and Kiril’s body was left there. Brenda and Olivia probably thought that she was dead. She didn’t knew. She was only left with sadness filling her body and PTSD.

Maybe WICKED had plans for Lilian, like sending here in one of those mazes, or putting her in a cage, like they did, with some kids she knew. But they didn’t, not because they were “so kind”. No…that wasn’t exactly the case. Lilian escaped. You already know that Thomas and his friends escaped from the facility, but imagine being a helpless, traumatized ten year old girl. It was hard though. She planned her escape for over a year, but she did it and with success.  
Her plan was:  
1\. She was saving food every day to eat when she finally escaped.  
2\. She figured out where WICKED had their helicopters  
3\. Being a little bit experienced with helicopters, she just basically poisoned a guard and took his card and stole a helicopter and flew away.  
Yes. Bye-bye hell, welcome new life. Only the new life wasn’t great. No…it was a fricking nightmare. Although she had a helicopter that was on sun-energy, so a place where to hide from the cranks, it wasn’t easy.  
Not having access to clean water and constant survival one her own, made her who she was today. Bold, brave, independent and smart. Always willing to take risks to survive. Strong, mentally and physically. But also anti-social, awkward, not knowing how to speak in public and lonely.  
Then something happened that she wasn’t expecting. She met Olivia, again. When she was in the mountains, hunting for some dinner. Her dinner (a small bird she didn’t the name of) was shoot, before Lilian could pull the trigger. She decided to watch and see, why the bird died. Out of the bushes came Olivia. Olivia, with her short red hair and blue eyes. Olivia with pale skin and thousands of freckles. Olivia was surprised by Lilian, but she was happy and they chose to stick together.

They looked for a place to settle down for a time, when they found the place where Venus was about to vested. A cliff. A cliff with a beach nearby, fresh water, fertile soil and no scorching sun. They decided to stay. First the built a small house, made from cement, stone and wood. It worked pretty well and was isolated good. After that they painted the house with some leaves and flowers. Then they built another house for the helicopter. Then a road between them. That’s kind of how Venus was created.  
Venus was first only home for Olivia and Lilian. They planted some seeds, made a big stone wall, to protect from the cranks. They didn’t thought that it was good to leave, but they did. Once on a Friday night they were talking about how many people are in the Scorch or in place that was the Tongass. Maybe some of them they could rescue? That’s how the plan came. They would rescue people to bring them to their small paradise. First they found a boy named James in the Scorch, dying from hunger. They saved him, built him a small house and then he lived with them. After a few months they were going again. This time they found a girl named Rachel near to the ruins of Portland. But Rachel didn’t want to come, first they didn’t knew why, but the second they brought her to Venus, they saw the situation. Rachel was turning into a Crank. Lilian, a little bit experienced in surgeries, she decided to try and… she succeeded. After 2 weeks of trying to get the flare and the black mixture out of the girl she succeeded. This was the first time ever when someone was cured from the flare. It wasn’t perfect, Rachel remained in coma for two months and had problems with moving for more than a year. But after that, she was healthy. When the time came that Rachel became healthy, Venus was already a village with about a hundred people. One hundred people that owned their lives to Lilian. The walls were now about twenty meters tall (you can compare them with the maze walls) and you could close and open them whenever you wanted. All the houses were connected via paths. Now they had in Venus a club, shops, parks, a library, a hospital and even an underground garage with some new helicopters and cars. Sometimes people would go exploring in the ruins of some cities to find some metal. They melted the metal and turned them into bullets, cars and other things needed to survive. They found more people to save, and Venus was only growing. Lilian shared her knowledge of medicine, physics, chemistry and biology to the newcomers and people became smarter and wanting to save lives.  
Then they heard what happened to the last city of WICKED.  
Lilian decided to go by herself, saying that it was too dangerous to go with her. She flies to the last city and finds there a crank, stabbed with a knife in his chest, laying down on the street. A knife. A fucking knife in his fucking chest. Like Kiril. He was laying there down like Kiril ones did. Dead. Or maybe? Lilian, too emotional to leave him there behind, shoves him into the helicopter and flies to the nearest safe place. Quickly she starts the surgery, when she almost 100% knows that it isn’t going to work, he was already a crank. But no matter what, she keeps going, feeling that that’s her duty, to save this boy, like ones she couldn’t save Kiril. It wasn’t her fault that she couldn’t save him, she was only nine, but this time, she can save him. Not Kiril…the boy. And she will.  
While doing the surgery, tears are falling down her cheeks, dropping on the body and mixing with the blood. But then she discovers something. Blood. Not like the boys blood, the boy’s blood was infected: dark and with black spots. This blood was fresh and healthy. She quickly takes it and puts it under the microscope. The shock she had. The flare was going away because of the healthy blood. She didn’t know what it was, only that it was working. It was good enough. Infected blood became healthy blood it seemed like maybe, just maybe, he would survive.


	2. 2. A new start

Tommy…Tommy…Tommy…Tommy. That name…it sticked to Newts tongue, like he wanted to say something to that Tommy.

Please…Tommy…please… What did he wanted to ask to that Tommy? For what have Newt begged him. Newt didn’t remember anything except his name and his last words before passed out. Or died. He didn’t really have decided yet if he was dead or not. The only thing he saw was black. Darkness, flashed before his eyes. He also felt like someone was always touching him, trying to remove a liquid that was on Newt’s face. Darkness, again. He opened his eyes.

***

-Miss Lilian, your patient has woken up!’ – Lilian, stopped what she was doing (calculating how much kilograms of metal will be needed for the repair of the sewerage that lead to Ryan’s house, that man has really gotten on her nerves), and ran to the hospital.

The boy she has given a surgery on, was been in a coma for already 6 months. Logical, to Lilian. Surviving the Flare wasn’t exactly easy and the body needed a lot of energy and time to make it. That boy though, he wasn’t a normal coma patient. Of course Lilian experienced before a coma patient, but usually, people can’t speak while they are in a coma. That boy though, he wasn’t. He always said these words again over and over. Please…Tommy…Please. She wondered who Tommy was, but as soon as he wakes up, she will have all the answers.

**

She didn’t have all the answers.

-Like what, you don’t remember anything…? Like…nothing?’

-No, not really. Only my name and another name’- the boy answers- I think its T-

-Tommy?’

-How’d you know?

-You were begging him in your sleep. You always said: Please, Tommy, please. You know what that can mean?’- asked Lilian while sitting on the chair near the bed where Newt was. They were talking about him, and turns out, he doesn’t remember a single thing, except that he is Newt, and that he begged some Tommy for something. Who was this Tommy?

-Hey man, I am glad you’re back, but don’t think there is anything we can do to find this Tommy, besides, you don’t remember him.’

Newt bit his lip. Chapter 6, page 56 of “Psychology and body language” written by Dr. Rianne Caldwell. “When someone is biting his lip unintentionally, that is a response to an emotionally state such as anxiety, fear or stress”. So he did care about this Tommy, huh?

-You want me to find him, don’t you? - Newt looks at Lilian – You didn’t tell me everything, right? Do you remember something else about Tommy?

-Yes. Well, not exactly – Newt corrects himself – I do remember what emotions I was feeling next to him.

\- And what did you feel next to him? – Lilian raised an eyebrow.

-I don’t know…I remember that my heart was beating faster, I was always worried about that boy. He made me happy…that’s it, maybe we were really close friends?

Lilian started to laugh. She fell from her chair while laughing. Her black hair was almost in her mouth as she coughed.

-Really close friends? Really close friends?! – She cried – Do you even hear yourself, or are you dumb?

-What do you mean? – Newt stared at her oblivious. Lilian was going back to her chair while laughing, the stoped while making eye contact with Newt.

-You were clearly in love with him, Newt.’ A sudden look of realization appeared on Newts face.

-I was what? - Newt said with full disbelief.

-You were in love and there is nothing wrong with that. - Lilian said smiling.

-Oh my god. I am in love with a person I don’t remember…and he thinks I am dead. – He looked up to see that Lilian stopped smiling. Then suddenly there was another shock in Lilian’s face. She looked down, like she didn’t want to see Newt’s eyes.

-What? You forgot something? - No just…I think, I know what you begged for. – She looks at him – You begged him for a chance to die. You begged for him death. _You begged him for death…_

***

Although Newt wanted to look for that Tommy, he couldn’t do anything except accepting that his crush was gone from him. He didn’t even remember his face. Only that it was pretty. Tommy was just pretty and handsome. Newt didn’t remember how he looked, only that he looked good. To Newt. Tommy made him feel safe and happy. He was there for Newt. When? Newt didn’t know, only that Tommy was there. Always, and no matter what, Tommy would come to Newt to comfort him. And maybe, just maybe, they will find him again.

**

Although he wanted to go to Tommy, hug him, Newt was happy in Venus. It wasn’t just a small village. Venus was actually really beautiful. Like it jumped out of a fairy-tale book for children. With all of the charms, brightness and hope it has fairy-tales. The only thing that kept his mind from thinking it was some kind of a castle, were the walls.

Always looking at him, standing there like spies, not actually part of Venus. But if he didn’t count the walls, Newt loved everything about Venus. Venus was shaped in an upside down T-form. We had the east side. Here were the most plantations located. Some farms and cattle. Small sheep running around the whole place. James, a really nice farmer, who got in Venus one of the firsts, named all of the sheep. Because he was Newts friend, he introduced each one of them to him.

<< Look Newt, this is Bethany, she is friends with Clara and Miles. They have a clique together>>.

Newt, by the way, loved Bethany. She would always come to him if he entered the farm and followed him around the whole place. Newt was pretty sure that she had a relationship with Miles, only she never told him about that. Of course she didn’t, and if maybe she did, Newt didn’t understand her. Also a lot of people lived in the east side. Not the majority but a lot.

Then there is the middle. Everyone calls it the city-center. Although Venus isn’t a city, it has only like population of 2000. But it’s probably one of the biggest now, since the last city was gone (with a population around 100, 000) and most of the people died there. The city-center was the place with the town hall, offices, and the market. In the middle is located the New-Time square and the Venus square. On the New-Time square people were dancing every night with music, being happy. The New-Time square was lively and beautiful. The Venus square was near the New-Time square. Only if the New-Time square was a symbol of the new times, the new rules and a world without the Flear, the Venus square was a symbol of mourn. A symbol that this hell isn’t over yet. People are out there still suffering, and a lot of people are dead. We can’t just forget them like its nothing.

On the Venus Square is placed a monument to the dead, and a statue of Lilian and Olivia, the one who had created this heaven. But it wasn’t only a sad place, it was a place where people also danced in the evening, it had a similar energy as the New-Time square. It was kind of a tradition to celebrate the memories, the good ones, of course.

Also, like I already said before, Venus had a town hall and, of course, a political system. The president was elected every year and he was the one that would bring up ideas. The idea would be presented in the town hall, where people were obligated to vote. If the idea was voted in, it would go into the rulebook (no one bothered to call it the law). If not it wouldn’t affect something. But that isn’t the only thing that was done. You can also suggest an idea, or a new rule to the president. He can put it in a vote, or deny it, if the president has enough reasons to deny it. The letter with all the arguments against it, needs to be send to the people from who’s the new idea is, and to the senate. If they both agree that it doesn’t make any sense, the idea would be “going to the trash”. Almost every election is won by Lilian, only the ones she doesn’t participate in. Lilian does her job really well, and Venus is only getting better.

Then there is the “upper” side. Nothing interesting, really. Beaches, parks and a few houses. But the beaches though…they were light blue with thousands of corals and sea-life! Then there was the west side. That is the place where most people lived. That is also the place with the club, shops and other things like a park. That’s also the place with the library, schools and a university.

Not like a real university, just a place where people can go to have an education. Like Newt did. Yeah, you heard me right. Newt, a caring and loving person that he is, decided that it is his duty to help people and the city. He enrolled university in the department of psychics.

_-Hey Jae, how are you?’ – Newt just arrived to see his friend sitting on a bench._

_-Hey Newt, good, thank you, and you? – said the pretty Korean girl, newt didn’t know why, but she reminded him of someone. He forgot who. Jae was sitting in front of the university and looked at her psychics book._

_-Man, did you learn for that test today? – She looked at him – I still don’t understand it, so much fucking bullshit!_

_Jae was kind and Newt always liked her. The problem was that she always cried over boys, what was really funny ‘cause it was always Newt who came comfort her._

After they graduated, Newt started to work at the VOC (Venus Organization Company). He looked for solutions to make Venus a better place, help the people and a way to make everything more efficient. But what they didn’t knew, is that there is apparently another village located in the north. Safe Haven. With radars they discovered another pretty crowded place. Only they weren’t the first one to discover it.

_… The alarm went off as everything turned red. Loud noises and screams._

_-Jae, Jae, you fine? – Jae came from the crowd and looked at Newt_

_– You know what happened, Jae?’ he asked._

_\- Newt, there are people outside, they say they are from Safe Haven… Safe Haven…that place._

_-You want to go and take a look?’ – Jae nodded and they went via the stairs down, trying not to lose each other in the crowd. At the first floor they headed to the outside as they opened the door of the wall. Outside Venus was a Bergen, already landed. Lilian and Olivia stood for it and waited for it to open._

_\- Hey Newt, come over here for a second.’ – Screamed Lilian. Jae and Newt ran to Lilian. The door of the Bergen began to open. Slowly with a lot of steam and creak. There was a girl. She had a leather jacket and black cowboy boots and a hat. She had black hair and a pale skin._

_-Hey, I found y’all village with my Berg…OH MY GOSH, LILIAN…OLIVIA?’_

_Lilian looked at the girl with shock._

_-B-Brenda? – Asked Olivia – Is that you?_

_Brenda ran into Lilian’s and Olivia’s arms hugging them. Full of disbelief she looked at her old friends._

_-I…how are y’all alive, I had already lost all hope._

_-We will tell you soon, first, let’s place that baby in the garage’ – said Olivia looking at the Bergen._

_-Of course – Brenda cried as she wiped her tears of her face – Jorge is going to be happy, I’m telling ya!_

_-Jorge’s alive? I calculated that he would die because of his pranks near his forty’s!’ – said Lilian. Brenda laughed._

_-No, no, that man will live an eternity, just to annoy you! By the way, y’all have not introduced me to your…- She turned to Newt and there she was, again in shock._

_-Newt?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments cuz motivation. Alsoif you have any questions i am glad to answer them in the comments))) dont forget to leave kudos and be critical to my work. Pls leave feedback or point any grammar mistakes out so i can make the work better.


	3. 3. Safe Haven and New York Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah leave comments

New York Times 6- 3- 2420  
Dear Readers of the New York Times.  
We are really happy that there are still some people enjoying our content and is still reading our paper. Unfortunately we are sad to say that our paper will close. Due to the economics crashes, the New York Times has gone bankrupt. As you know in 2398 scientist had discovered that the approach of the sun to the earth, has been the reason of NASA and SpaceX burned down to ashes, satellites. That was the first ‘cause of “the end of the world”. Then the drought came, causing a lot of farmers having a very low harvest, so low that the prices for food had grown for around 8000 percent having left millions of people no other choice than sell all their belongings for food. They all ended up either homeless or cramped up in a small family farm in the middle of nowhere. Then came the second low harvest. And again almost the same effects. But now billions of people were homeless or even dead. The worlds hunger came and half of the world’s population died. As we thoughts that the worst part was over: came the floods because if the melting ice. Cities as New Jersey, San Diego, Jakarta, Georgetown and Amsterdam had gone underwater. Then a lot of water evaporated and the floods stopped. Then the worst came: “The Flare”, our world is in an apocalypse. And yet still, the New York Times has been with you. But because of “The Flare”, the hunger and floods, a lot of our co-workers died (May they rest in peace and power), we can’t corporate normally. We, the New York Times, had stayed until the very end, but as we said, with our economy, and situation, we made a decision to close the New York Times for good. We were the last newspaper the stayed and the last one that will ever exist. No one denies the end of humanity now.  
May you all rest in power and peace. Choose the way you want to die.  
Ellen McDonald, Gregory Hansk, Juliette Miller, Maria-Teresa de Renard, Louis Lopez, Juliana de Wit, Chiyara Martinez and Benjamin Rjukan (or the whole team of the New York Times).  
***  
‘Again, a normal day in Safe Haven. It isn’t like I am complaining, I like it here very much. Every day seeing old faces, sometimes new ones. Knowing that everyone you love is safe. You know? That feeling of confidence of that everything is ok. It isn’t like it’s going to be okay, it is now okay. It isn’t like you know, there is hope, and it isn’t like, you know, that someday everything will change for the best. This is it. This is the best. This is what you’ve waited for, this is what you’ve suffered for, this is what you’ve been fighting for. Is it worth it? Yes. It’s shucking is. Because you know, it could have ended differently. How it for most of the people ended’  
Aris stood up from his bed and looked outside the window of his cabin. It was early morning and the sun has just began to rise. Aris was still in his pajama. It was grey and fluffy because of the wool that the pajama was made of. A scent of sea and corals hit his nose as Aris inhaled.   
-You already up? – asked a voice behind him. Aris moved his head to see that Minho, already fully dressed, was watching him. He was wearing Nike shoes, a blue vest, which radiated coziness and warmth, and some sweatpants.  
-Have something against it? – smirked Aris, while searching for his normal clothes – hey, man, did you see my T-shirt?’  
-Which one?’  
-You know, the yellow one, the one with the bees I embroidered on. – Since there wasn’t a lot to do in Safe Haven, Aris usually embroidered cute little things on pieces of fabric, like shirts, table clothes and dresses. He liked it, it was a calming process of doing the same thing over and over again, his fingers did the work automatically, while he watched some meaningless, lifeless threads turn into small artworks that made the ambiance a little happier.  
-You mean this one? – Minho opened his vest and under his vest was the yellow T-shirt with bees on it.  
-Hey, give back! – Aris jumped after the already running Minho and tried to catch him…but go and try to catch the keeper of the runners! Minho jumped outside with running Aris on his back.   
**  
Eventually Aris got his T-shirt back, but only because Minho couldn’t resist Aris’es puppy eyes. So there he was: looking proudly and smirking at Minho at the breakfast table. Everyone was already up and ate porridge that was made by Clara and Frypan this morning.   
Clara, Louis, Frypan and Olivia were the “cookers” of Safe Haven.   
Clara was a beautiful 24 year old woman who always acted really mysterious and always spoke in riddles like Gandalf from Lord of the Rings. She was from Guyana, and lived in the past in Georgetown, a city in Guyana, but later went as a refugee, to what she thought, was San Francisco. But she found there only ruins. There she was found by Liam, the father of Louis, who picked her up and took her to Safe Haven. She was happy with her life now, but she wished that her sister, Ana, was with her. Clara left Ana in Georgetown, unable to find her underwater.  
She had a button-like, high pointed and curvy nose, big black eyes with long lashes and small, bright red lips.  
Louis was Clara’s fiancée, they were together for already 12 years. He was 23 and had a Swedish background. He had brown short, and little bit wavy hair.   
Unlike Clara, Louis did grew up in Safe Haven, and hadn’t seen in his life other than the stretched out sea and the wild wind ringing in your ears.   
Olivia was a middle-aged woman with pale white skin, as if she was dead, or came out of a Tim Burton’s movie. She had wrinkles all over her face and body and some age marks, and she had alopecia (disease when you lose all your hair). She had also beautiful blue eyes and freckles.

They were sitting, happily chattering and just generally excited for today. They were all excited since 3 months. Even Thomas, who all these years couldn’t manage the loss he had. He was always sad, or in his thoughts, having his head above the clouds.   
Of course everyone new about what he did, and his corporation with The Right Arm, so everyone respected him. But the ones who didn’t knew him like Minho or Frypan, didn’t saw the leader in him, some even said that this was all was a made up story.  
“Oh here comes the crying guy with the necklace”  
But that was before the Cranks attack. See the thing is: they didn’t know why, but once, two years ago, in the night, some cranks somehow entered Safe Haven and started attacking everyone. Thomas who has insomnia, could evacuate everyone and even managed to take out some cranks with his bare hands. He acted like a real leader. After that, everyone knew what kind of wood he was made of.   
But like I said, everyone was very excited since 3 months ago. Why?  
On the radars of Safe Haven they spotted something really interesting…  
**  
-So, any news from Brenda? – asked Minho with a mouth full of porridge.  
-No, not any yet - said Jorge, who was responsible for the radars -, but her heart is beating, so she’s alive and searching.’  
-How can it be that she searches for so long? – Asked Grace, a 20 years old lady who was a builder – So far I know, it lays were Hermosillo was once.’  
-Well, my little Grace, - said Jorge - Hermosillo is far away from here, and Brenda does all her best to find it.’  
Grace shutted up. Jorge couldn’t take even a small slight of critique to Brenda.  
-I am really excited to look at the new place! – Said Louis laughing merrily – I am tired at always looking at the sea and seeing this cold, naked landscapes.’  
-Well Louis – Thomas looked up from his plate – Some people wish to see these landscapes more than anything. Be grateful’ – with these words, he stood up to bring the plate to the dirty washes.  
\- He could have been less rude – said Clara – We understand your loss and shit, but at least do not be mean to others, ‘cause they didn’t experienced it.  
\- No, no, he is right – said Louis hugging Clara slightly – it’s fine, my love.  
He buried his nose in her hair and Clara let a small laugh out.  
-Can y’all don’t have sex in front of us – said Minho sarcastically.  
-If you and Aris also stop – said Clara, who was clearly enjoying the attention.  
-We don’t! – Said Aris indignant – We are not even dating.  
-Yeah, but you both wished you were – she said smirking – don’t say I’m not right, ‘cause I know I am.

Then something happened... Jorge’s phone suddenly rang. It was an old phone who could only call.  
-This can’t be Brenda, she doesn’t have a phone with her. – Said Gally.  
Jorge accepted the call and putted the phone on speaker. Brenda’s voice reverberated in the room. Everyone looked at the table with Jorge and the phone.  
-Hey guys!’ - She said  
-But you don’t have a phone – said Jorge instead of a hallo.  
-No I don’t, but Olivia has.’  
Jorge’s face was first in confusion, then it grew up to shock.  
-What do you mean Olivia?’  
\- And hi to you too – said a raspy voice trough the phone.  
-O Gosh… - Jorge was almost crying.  
-But this isn’t the most interesting part! – said Brenda.  
You could hear people walking and giving the phone to someone else.  
-Hey guys – a raspy and high pitched voice said it through the phone, while Aris, Gally, Minho, Frypan and Thomas looked at each other. This couldn’t be him, right?  
\- It’s me…It’s Newt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments, it is a lot of motivation!


	4. 4. impressions, reputations and the red clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appritiecated...

If teardrops could be bottled. There’d be swimming pools filled by models - Billie Eilish [idontwannabeyouanymore]

The beautiful melody coming from the radio was truly overwhelming. Of course, it was quite old music, release a few centuries ago, but who said old means bad? Especially now in this post-apocalyptic world, where everything was shattered into pieces and love was a weirdly concept that I forgot about, the good old times where beautiful and full of nostalgia. I didn’t only like the song because of its charming melody, but also because I related to the lyrics. I dint know, how Billie felt while writing this, but I think I could relate to her. I also hate myself. For everything. For everything what I did. I can’t believe, it was me who betrayed everyone, it was me who let Ava Paige experiment on Minho, it was me who did it. It was me who let Newt die… I still can’t forgive myself, even after 6 years’ worth of tears, I still can’t, and it feels impossible. I also don’t want to be myself anymore.

***

Maybe if you live in the places like Safe Haven, you care about if you like the person you’re working with, or not. But here we didn’t, we never did. In the ruins of the last city, or WCKD city, call however you want it, we never did. The only things that counted were if they could survive, and bring others with them. If they could safe you. No one took credits here, no one was emotionally attached to someone. At least people tried to, because before you knew the person has become a crank, died, moved to a safer place, or something that will you two separate for always. And Alisha tried also to not attach herself to the new girl. Jamie. Jamie was always quiet, always did the most hard work, always willing sacrifice her time that was meant to herself, to other things. Once she was awake for almost a week because she always volunteered to be on guard, until someone noticed that.

She was kind, selfless and had a magical smile that always blighted the day a bit up. But that wasn’t everything about Jamie. She had that kind of vibe that was like she was sorry, no, not for herself, for someone else Alisha didn’t know about. Maybe someone died she knew, and she blamed herself? Also everyone knew about each other’s past. Tatiana was born in the ruins of Calgary, she had spent almost all her life here, in the red clan. Finn was born in the red clan, together with his brother Dylan. Mariya was from Japan, and moved with her family after the flash in Kyoto. Then she came to America where she found the red clan after losing her mom and dad, due to the Flare. She only had her sister Yuki, who was a toddler. Basically, everyone knew where the others came from, who they were, who they are…Jamie, on the other hand, was quiet about her past, like she didn’t want to mention it. Like she was afraid of it… She was afraid of the version of her in the past, maybe the choices she has made? Maybe the people she has lost or couldn’t protect? Or maybe the people she has killed?

Now, killing, murdering someone wasn’t the worst thing you could do in this world. Maybe in the early 2000s it was. And even in 2400 it was. But today, that wasn’t the case. Yeah, you murdered someone? Now what? Cry on the floor until you become a stupid crank and kill more people? People didn’t care, not because life isn’t precious, but because they have done it too, everyone has, if you wanted to stay alive. No, they weren’t proud of it, of course, but in their defense, it had to be done. The world has changed. Now, being old, having wrinkles, grey hair, didn’t mean you have gone crazy (even if you did) or you are unable to walk or helpless, it means you are a survivor, it means you know about life and stuff. It means you can help. It means that you have gone through something, and you didn’t die. Now, in this world when you had golden bracelets, didn’t made you any kind of richer. Yeah, gold is shiny, so are diamonds…so are bones. Gold is something people didn’t care about anymore. Maybe you can sell it on the black market, for a couple of dollars. Gold, diamonds, luxury like that, it was useless. It couldn’t help people to get the cure for whatever sickness they had, it wasn’t drinkable, and it couldn’t feed a mouth.

And what is the purpose of it anyway? When the world wasn’t in the apocalypse, it had one very important job: impression and reputation. But what are those exactly things exactly? Impression is when you enter a room full of people, and they already assume something about you. Maybe it’s wrong, but that is what impression does. You come into a room, being in a dress from the mental hospital, what are they going to assume? That you’re a business man or woman? Reputation is what people think of you when you haven’t even entered the room. Imagine a couple of detectives have an unsolved case. You – Sherlock Holmes are coming to visit them. What is the reputation? That you, are going to solve it, in just a look at the details.

“And ah, it’s all coming together!”

Jamie did too, make an impression and a reputation. Her impression was that she was quiet and full of grief.

Her reputation was that she will safe everyone’s asses and then cry, because she couldn’t do the same thing with her friends. And if there was a chance she could help them, she will take it.

***

"Alisha!" - I turned her head and looked at Mariya who was walking to me. - Did you see Jamie? I didn't see her since yesterday. She was heading into the radar room, and now I can't find her anywhere."

I frowned. Normally Jamie would either hang out in the sleeprooms, radars or the lab. She never left the building of the red clan."

\- Come Mariya, let's look at the radars." we headed into the radars room and... The radars were still on and they showed that near the ruins of Hermosillo, something was going on. I looked at Mariya and we both ran into the sleeprooms to find a letter on Jamie's bed.

***

Dear Alisha, Mariya, Tatiana and the others.

I never told anyone of you about my future, who am I? And what was I doing in the last city?

I worked at Wicked, and yes, I hate how it sounds. I worked there, and I am not proud what I did. To work there, I betrayed my best friends, and it's my fault that one of them died. Completly my fault. And I found out on the radars that there is a village, where they might be. Maybe it's Safe Haven, maybe it isn't. I don't care. If there is a chance that I can show up and apologize, I will do it.

Yours truly, Jamie Oliviera  
Or better said, Teresa Agnes


	5. Jamie, Venus and some thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But I do not love the bright sword for its sharpness, nor the arrow for its swiftness, nor the warrior for his glory. I love only that which they defend.”  
> \- Tolkien

Venus citizen information card  
Card number: 2897  
Name: Jamie Oliviera (2494-03-05 – present) (24 years old)  
Occupation: Psychologist at the Venus Hospital  
Department(s): Mental health  
Salary: 320 dollars per month  
Address: Anne Frank Street 54

***

Dictionary dossier  
Name: Jamie Oliviera  
Lives in Venus already for 4 years as Psychologists. Lives with her roommate Lilian Dalarosa. Brown hair, blue eyes, pale white skin. 

***  
Patient: Newton

(No last name due to being an immune at WCKD)

Condition: Selective Amnesia

Hospital reports:  
1th month:  
Can’t remember anything except his own name and another name: Tommy. Usually asleep or reads. Always has a habit to wear scarfs. Emotional, but doesn’t have any signs or symptoms of PTSD. Loves to listen to music. No appetite. Has a limp.

2th month:  
Remembered that he was an immune at WCKD. Remembers a few different names, with no associations (Minho, Alby, Winston, Gally, Chuck). Has gained a little bit of appetite. Developed a fear for needles and heights.

3th month  
Doesn’t remember anything more. Has a lot of appetite. A little bit scared of blood.

4th month  
Dr. Kyle Burry said that he wouldn’t remember anything more. His amnesia can only be cured by a memory-orientated neurologist. There are no memory-orientated neurologists left. The last ones died at the burning from WCKD city (Teresa Agnes, Ava Paige, Diana Carrey, and Alexander Morgan).

5th month  
Newt is out of the hospital, but visits us once a week. No changes.

6th  
Newt visits us once a month. No changes.

7th month  
Newt is no longer a patient at the Venus hospital. He has some permanent scars and a limp. He will no longer remember any kinds of memories if a surgery will not be accrued.

***

Dear diary,

I haven’t written anything since I packed my bags and left the red clan. Turns out that it wasn’t safe heaven what I found. It is a small city called Venus, never heard of it ever before. It has a nice beach and I love it. I work now as a psychologist at the hospital under the name of Jamie Oliviera. I don’t want my real name to be revealed. Teresa Agnes was a bitch, even if I say it myself. I don’t like how I was, nor do I like my past principles. But the main reason is that Teresa Agnes has a memory-orientated neurologist degree. When I came here, to Venus, I saw him again. Newt stood near the university talking with some Korean girl with a book in her hand. His face, his hair, his hands. He was alive. I haven’t killed him. I don’t have his name on my list of the dead. It felt good, but I know that only thanks to Lilian, he is alive, not me. 

We don’t know each other, at least he does think that. He lost all his memory. Tom, Gally, Minho, all the people he cared about, what happened in the last city, what happened in the scorch, what happened when I betrayed everyone, who it was, who betrayed everyone. He forgot about me. And even if I don’t really want to admit it, I am happy about it. I don’t want to see the look in his eyes after he remembers what I did. I don’t want him to hate me, even though he has all the rights and it would be fair for him to hate me. I don’t want it, because I am scared. And if someone in Venus knows that I have my degree, that I am the one and only Teresa Agnes, I would be forced to bring him back his memory, and then, he will hate me. I don’t want him to hate me. I am scared.

***

Dear diary,  
Haven’t written anything in here for a while. I am currently busy with my job. My roommate: Lilian, is a really interesting person. She is some kind of intimidating, like I can see her eyes reaching into my soul and seeing all my sins and what I have done. She is quiet, very organized, a leader, concentrates too much on her career and work and doesn’t tolerate any kinds of misbehavior toward scheduling. A true perfectionist. She always wakes up on exactly 6AM, goes always for a run, and is never late for any deadlines or work. But still somehow manages to be a party freak, gets drunk exclusively on Fridays and only with vodka. Has absolutely horrible fashion taste. Seriously, who wears flannels over sweatshirts? She apparently. She likes to read but everything she reads has to be some kind of motivational speech book or a political- stuff-I have no idea- book. Or classics. She loves to read classical literature like Shakespeare. 

It worries me, how organized and genius this person is and how she can be a mad freak who gets really weird drunk. She is weird but also somehow comforting… she likes to hug people and kiss on their forehead like she always does with me. She always calls everyone “my love”, “honey”, “sugar”, “sweetie” and “baby”. She always comforts people when they are crying or feeling a bit off. She understands when someone needs to take a day off, just because they need to. It’s weird how of a complex person she can be. First you see her as cold as ice, but then discovers that she is also a big softie and then again you see her being strict and even a little bit mean.

***

Dear Diary  
I and Newt are no longer strangers. We met when I was visiting the university to give a lecture about psychology. We bumped in to each other and now he knows who Jamie Oliviera is. I am scared.  
More than I ever was.

***

POV Brenda  
I stood in front of Venus. Big walls were all around the city. But unlike WCKD city, it didn’t look like a weapon to scare of strangers and everyone who wasn’t a citizen. It wasn’t even to hold cranks back. It was a thing that defended Venus. It was…kind?

“But I do not love the bright sword for its sharpness, nor the arrow for its swiftness, nor the warrior for his glory. I love only that which they defend.”  
\- Tolkien

The words that Tolkien said in his book came into my head. And now I saw what they meant. These walls, the guns that made the cranks unconscious. It defended something that was truly magically. 

Life. People who can laugh. Innocent things, the ones who grew up in Venus. They don’t know how it was, being outside these walls, to see death, to see life being sparkled out of your loved one. To see that the once happy eyes being shot with a lifeless piece of metal, or how all the beautiful things were murdered. A lot of people sacrificed their lives to them to be happy. To the future generations. To humanity. To love.  
And seeing Newt...the one who begged for dead, the one whose body laid lifeless on the ground. To see his eyes sparkle again with excitement and joy…I wanted to cry.

***

-Newt?  
\- How do you know my name? – The girl started to cry. She looked at me and I felt a little bit bad for her. –You don’t remember me, do you?’  
\- No I don’t… - maybe this girl knows something about the mysterious Tommy – I have selective amnesia…’ – then she came up to me and hugged me. It was really tight and she looked at me again. Her eyes which were full of watery tears. – Do you know me?’  
\- Yes…Yes I know you…Not for a long time though. We were together for a little bit more than a half of a year – she looked at me – we left your dead body…- she stopped talking – what I thought was a dead body, at…’  
\- The train station of The Last City... – said Lilian.  
\- How do you know that? – Asked Brenda – Wait, Lills. How is he alive?’  
\- She came to the last city and saved him – said Olivia – he has been in a coma for a long time though.’ Now it was Lilian’s turn to be hugged by Brenda.  
\- Gosh, thank you Lills…and you Nollie.’  
\- Wait, how did you call me? – asked Olivia with a …weird impression on her face.  
\- Nollie…- Brenda smiled – I used to call you that – she smirks – guess habits are hard to leave, aren’t they? – The she turns to me – do you remember anything? Anything what happened before...before you got in a coma?’  
\- I remember only a few names and that I was an immune at WCKD.’  
\- What names do you remember?’  
\- Tommy, that one was the first that I remembered. And also Mi – she didn’t let me finish my sentence.  
\- Well of course you remembered Thomas first.  
\- What did he mean for me? – I was waiting for an answer, but the one I was given shocked me.  
\- I shipped you guys, seriously – she laughed – you had a huge crush on him I think, but y’all never got together.’  
Oh fuck, I loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments cuz yall need to keep me bloody motivated, btw this stoty is also on wattpad. ;) And Lilian learned a lot from books she found in an abandoned library, so its fine. (only the library burned down, thats why she could save them.


End file.
